There are numerous surgical, cosmetic, therapeutic and dermatological procedures that involve maneuvering an area of skin. Hair transplantation is one of those procedures and it typically involves harvesting donor hair grafts, e.g. follicular units (“FUs”), from the “donor areas,” and implanting them in a bald area (“recipient area”). Hair transplantation is very labor-intensive and complex procedure that requires skill and precision. During hair transplantation procedures, in order to apply tension to a skin surface in the area of hair harvesting or implantation, pressure is typically applied adjacent the target location using two fingers. Similar skin tensioning technique is used in various cosmetic and dermatological procedures other than hair transplantation.